The Paradoxical Suicide
by Saiya-jin Chironu
Summary: A basic run-through the DBZ saga; except more in depth and diplicts a more personal point of view from the participating characters. Mainly inquiring Vegeta. This covers Vegeta's past and is a V/B get-together. The story will emphasize the title later on.
1. Beautiful Stranger Strangers in the Nig

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own any of the participating characters diplicted in this fiction. Dragonball was created in the works of Akira Toriyama and various studios and/or companies. I have written this for leisure purposes **ONLY**, and have no criminal intent whatsoever. There is a possibility of me using famous copyrighted quotes, titles, subtitles etc, etc. - Which of course, I did **NOT **create. Notice the capitals underlined in bold.

****

WARNING! The following contains language, violence and mature themes not necessarily appearing in all chapters. However, I anticipate there will be **MAJOR **graphical scenes of violence and rape later in the chapters. This is after Vegeta and Bulma's little "get together" by the way. Rated R to NC-17. For mature readers only. If you choose to ignore this warning, don't go crying to your mommy that you read about sex on FanFiction.Net.-**Be for warned**.

Please feel free to post your comments and/or suggestions afterwards, and thank-you.

-Saiya-jin Chironu

Dark Ages; The Paradoxical suicide

Prologue

"The flow of water is never-ending, and so it would come to mind as everlasting." 

As his words registered into her mind, they eventually led into deep ponder. She glanced blankly at the dark prince, him also staring into nothingness… _and so it would seem_. Both their hair swayed gently as the late-afternoon breeze flowed. The majestic horizon portrayed colours of pure, bold beauty which reflected onto his strong features, causing her to flush mildly. As she boldly turned her view to him once again, her pondering thoughts arose. 

* Beneath the arrogance, past his onyx eyes…*

Chapter One- Beautiful Stranger; Strangers in the night

Bulma stared into her mirror inhaling her tears. It had been a few hours had she barricaded herself in her bedroom, when she recovered just enough to step out onto her balcony. 

The cool night air felt refreshing on her porcelain skin. As she knelt upon the railing, a single tear launched down from her shadowed eyes. 

The scenario however, was not at all unfamiliar. But she had just been struck by the final break-up. She knew it was for the best, for he was not "a man of his word", but a part of her longed for companionship, a partner to love and to love her in return. She had long fought the truth and had foreseen the outcome, but she needed to feel loved, whatever or whomever an individual may be. She would often conclude that whatever opportunity arose, she'd take it, for having an insincere man would be better than being alone forever.

Her thoughts of insecurity matched her physical and emotional traits. Lost in her depression, she did not notice Vegeta's presence until a faint noise broke the silent, noise barrier. Off in a distance, she could make out the Saiya-jin sitting on one of the Capsule Corp's. roofs, staring into the night sky. She could see he had just finished his vigorous training ritual, for he was covered with a thin layer of sweat along with his constant breathing revealed in the cold night air.

The thought that she had forgotten about him struck her- for he was a definite character in her life. I mean, who could forget the constant demands? She could think up constant hours repairing the gravity machine and aggravating hours spent preparing his "smorgasbord"… and God, that ruthless attitude of his. He treated her like he was some kind of king or something of high standard, with no recognition of her efforts and hospitality whatsoever. And on top of that, he had the nerve to rudely entitle her! 

She could now remember his booming voice pounding at her ears. …"Woman"…"Earth Girl"…it was all relevant to him. Although angry at the past confrontations, she was not up to another argument, making her swallow her anger. It was not the first time she had seen the warrior bask under the moonlight, but his actions still astounded her. He looked somewhat gentile and vurnable when he would do so, as if he was reflecting on past dilemmas. She became so curious by this, that she had written about and named the phase: " Moon Gazing Days". He looked so sad, lost in his own little world like she currently was. 

She didn't make much effort to study his physical features before, because she was too wrapped up with herself. The pale lighting from the moon's glow shun upon the man's muscular body, making his sweat glisten. His tunic was mangled from the intense training. The open rips revealing his wounds and scars which did not seem to bother him. His raven hair bolting out of his scalp at a freakishly immense angle was unusual, but it suited him and his persona. She could not visualize any other crown nesseling his head. 

Her thoughts broke when the night's air grew slightly harsher gusting around in loose circles, lifting her aquamarine hair causing her to flinch by the sudden cold. Her skin grew tight with goose bumps as she wrapped her arms against herself in response. Vegeta however, as expected, felt nothing. And she could imagine how emotionally in depth he was. She had earlier attempted to await his awakening of thought, but had never came to success. Feeling tired and cold she stepped inside and shut the balcony door and beige drapes and climbed into bed. It took about fifteen minutes to fall asleep. 

And just before she did, she spoke aloud the words: 

"You're a complete mystery, a stranger…a beautiful stranger"…

*I came across a beautiful stranger…*


	2. Blinded Emotion

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own any of the participating characters diplicted in this fiction. Dragonball was created in the works of Akira Toriyama and various studios and/or companies. I have written this for leisure purposes **ONLY**, and have no criminal intent whatsoever. There is a possibility of me using famous copyrighted quotes, titles, subtitles etc, etc. - Which of course, I did **NOT **create. Notice the capitals underlined in bold.

WARNING! The following contains language, violence and mature themes not necessarily appearing in all chapters. However, I anticipate there will be **MAJOR **graphical scenes of violence and rape later in the chapters. This is after Vegeta and Bulma's little "get together" by the way. Rated R to NC-17. For mature readers only. If you choose to ignore this warning, don't go crying to your mommy that you read about sex on FanFiction.Net.-**Be for warned**.

Please feel free to post your comments and/or suggestions afterwards, and thank-you.

-Saiya-jin Chironu

Dark Ages; The Paradoxical suicide

Chapter Two- Blinded Emotion

"Beep, beep…BEEP!" Bulma groaned in reaction to the annoying interruption indicating a new day. She reached out from under the covers and weakly slammed her fist onto her radio-alarm clock. After consuming a few more minutes of sleep, she stretched, rubbed her eyes and starred over at her night stand and read: 6:47 AM. She yawned once again, then stood up. 

She had promised herself to forget about the past and move on with her life- even if it meant getting up early to do some lab work. She walked over to her small, in-bedroom bathroom and washed her face with warm, cleansing water and brushed her teeth. Feeling better, she then made her way downstairs. She hadn't much an appetite that morning, so she only made herself a cup of coffee and nibbled on a piece of toast. When finished, she sat still in thought. It had been a few days since she had worked, but was up to a scheduled day of work and get her mind in proper order. She then was struck by an idea. 

Fresh in memory from just last night, she thought she should check up on the gravity room's current status. *The machine should be in weak condition by now. After all, it's been at least three or four days since I last repaired it.* "But then… how come Vegeta hasn't hassled me lately?" She said aloud. Taking a brief moment of silence, she then found something oddly out of place. *Vegeta should be in the kitchen by now…* Knowledgeable by the daily Saiya-jin's ritual, she instinctively knew something was wrong. She was afraid though. Afraid to interrupt the guy's training… if he _was_ training. She held back her worry and decided to work on something else. 

A few hours past, and she was near completion of her new invention. But she still couldn't keep focused. She had to check up on Vegeta. With that, she briskly made her way to the Gravitation Chamber entrance. Holding her breath, she bravely made her way in. A few moments after stepping in, she noticed the air smelt putrid. She made out the scent to be blood. Bulma gasped in horror as she saw the machinery worse than ever. 

Chunks of metallic parts and wiring scattered the grounds and the air was thick with a mahogany-like mist adding to the already putrid smell. *I-it… It smells of blood… what is this??* She ran threw the room spotting a shadowed figure beneath the intoxicating fumes. 

"VEGETA"!!!

She leaped over to him, struggling to hold him up into a sitting position. He was unconscious and in bad shape. His body was soaked in blood. She knelt under him and wrapped his arms onto her shoulders. She tried to carry him out, but proved to be too weak to carry the heavier man's body. This caused her to go frantic and start to panic. She dragged him out as fast as she could and barely made it out. 

She couldn't carry him around any longer and it appeared like there wasn't much time. She ran away not looking back at him, towards her father, Dr. Briefs. Panting from exhaustion, she burst through her father's laboratory. Her eyes bulged from the shock. Her father unaware of the situation, turned around with a smile and greeted his daughter. 

"Oh, Bulma! You're finally out of you're room. I was get…" Just before he could finish, Bulma shouted. "DAADDY"!!! "Bulma? What is it?? are you O-…" "It's Vegeta! He's badly wounded!" 

After informing her father on the situation, he helped transport the Saiya-jin to Recovery. Two hours past and she found herself sitting by Vegeta's bedside. Her eyes glistened with a watery substance. 

*I-I'm crying…* 

"Vegeta… I don't want you to die…I want to know you Vegeta…" 


End file.
